Various devices exist in the art which are designed to facilitate arts, crafts, and hobbies by providing a suitable working surface for these projects and/or by providing storage for work pieces, supplies, or works in progress. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,496 (Springbom), U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,915 (Walker), U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,668 (Ward), U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,307 (Caldwell), U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,651 (LaFleur), U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,745 (Sleeper), U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,168 (Morris), U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,325 (Stolz), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,361 (LaFleur) all describe devices that can be used for assembling jigsaw puzzles and/or for storing jigsaw puzzles while they are in the process of being assembled.
While many hobbies have achieved a mature or steady-state status in the marketplace, there has been a recent and dramatic increase in consumer interest in scrapbooking as a hobby. Some of this increase is undoubtedly due to the advent of inexpensive, high quality color printers and desktop publishing and photo editing software, which allow consumers to easily and inexpensively design, customize and reproduce photographs and artwork on personal computers, and to print these documents on printers within the home. Consequently, scrapbooking has recently evolved into a multibillion dollar industry. At present, millions of people around the world are engaged in scrapbooking activities, either as a personal hobby or as members of scrapbooking clubs or organizations.
As scrapbooking has increased in popularity, a number of products have evolved that cater to the needs of scrapbook artists. Some of these products are designed to help scrapbook artists arrange, organize, work on, or store scrapbook projects or supplies. Examples of these devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,621 (Smith) and in published patent applications U.S. 2002/0121775 (Sperry) and U.S. 2004/0026294 (Platte, III).
Another example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,883 (Rioux), which discloses a device for holding and storing jig-saw puzzles. Although the patent itself does not mention scrapbooking, a commercial product is available which appears to be based on this invention. The product literature associated with the commercialized product (see, e.g., http://www.spilsbury.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisp lay?catalogId=30001&storeId=10001&productId=24870&langId=−1&parent_category_rn=11031&top category=11031&categoryId=11031&ref=spilsbury&wt.mc_id=60, downloaded on Jan. 9, 2005) notes that the product may also be used for scrapbooking.
The device 11 of Rioux comprises two co-extensive work panels 13, 15 that are hinged together along an axis so that the device can assume both a closed folded position as shown in FIG. 1, and an open coplanar position as shown in FIG. 2 in which the inner edges of the work panels form a smooth joint 17. A liner sheet covers, and is secured to, the panels and serves as a work surface upon which puzzle pieces can be assembled. Each of the work panels 13, 15 has associated therewith a generally co-extensive, flexible cover sheet to cover puzzle pieces 19 disposed on the liner sheet. The liner and cover sheets are made of a hook-and-loop type fastener fabric which permits the cover sheets to adhere to the liner sheet, thereby surrounding the partially assembled puzzle pieces 19 and preventing them from moving. When the pieces are being assembled, the cover sheet is rolled up and retained in an out-of-the-way position.
Each of the work panels 13, 15 is provided with respective drawers 21, 23 for the storage of individual puzzle pieces. Each of the work panels 13, 15 is used to assemble half of the completed puzzle, and the two halves are assembled across the smooth joint 17 of the two open coplanar panels. A foldable support 25 serves to maintain in a viewing position the picture of the completed puzzle on the cover of the puzzle container box. Latches 27 releasably retain the work panels 13, 15 and drawers 21, 23 in a closed position. The outer portions of the work panels 13, 15 contain handle components 31, 33 which together form a handle for carrying the device when it is in a closed configuration.
While the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,883 (Rioux) may be adequate for its primary intended use in assembling jigsaw puzzles, it has some notable infirmities as a device to be used in scrapbooking. For example, this device has a limited surface area, and is thus not conducive for use in group projects or in assembling large or complicated projects. On the other hand, it is too bulky for use as a lap top device, or for placement on an end table or other piece of furniture where surface area is limited.
There is thus a need in the art for a device which overcomes these infirmities. In particular, there is a need in the art for a device which can be used in scrapbooking by either individuals or groups of people. There is further a need in the art for such a device which is conducive to lap top use and for placement on end tables and other pieces of furniture with limited surface area. These and other needs are met by the devices and methodologies disclosed herein and hereinafter described.